disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks is a former Gungan military officer and a politician during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. His clumsy behavior had, at one point in his life, led to his exile from Gungan society, but he was welcomed back by his people following his efforts during the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo. Jar Jar is best known for being the most despised character in the Star Wars franchise. Background Personality Jar Jar is clumsier and more incompetent than most of his fellow Gungans, which was the reason why he was banished from Otoh Gunga. He would often explain his dislike, sometimes by lashing out with his long tongue. Like all Gungans, he spoke with a peculiar Basic dialect, which sometimes made him hard to understand. Despite his clumsiness, Jar Jar used to be a keen dancer, and he is known to perform notably Deesco and the Gungan Style. He often held a certain irreverence for his superiors - often making faces behind their backs, but he would still obey their orders. He is socially active, trying to communicate with sentients around him, and making new friends. He has some knowledge of mechanics, as he was able to perform maintenance on Anakin Skywalker's pod. As a diplomat, he helped unite the Gungans and the Naboo in 32 BBY. For that deed, he was promoted to general. He would lead the Gungan army against the battle droids, destroying many of them, even if sometimes by accident. In other adventures during the course of the Clone Wars, Jar Jar displayed hidden talents of intellect and improvisation despite his clumsiness and nervousness, contributing greatly to Republic victories on either diplomatic or special combat missions. As a politician, Jar Jar successfully represented the Gungans for several years, but when he had to take the role of Senator, he was easily manipulated by Palpatine's cronies. However, his dedication to his friends made him a very reliable associate and ally, whether it be on a diplomatic or combat mission. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jar Jar is first seen enjoying a snack in the meadow when a giant MTT tank bears down on him. Qui-Gon Jinn, who happens to be there, forces the terrified Gungan out of the way. In return for saving his life, Jar Jar becomes Qui-Gon's servant and aids him and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in their rescue of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala and, with Padmé and the Jedi, travel off-world to Tatooine. Jar Jar is forced to come with because Qui-Gon thinks his presence will lower suspicion, since there are many aliens on the planet. While they are there, Jar Jar also picks a fight with Sebulba. Jar Jar later accompanies Qui-Gon to Coruscant, where he sits in wait with Anakin. He goes to the Queen, and attempts to comfort her about the imminent death of the Naboo. Finally, they all return to liberate his planet from the Federation. Upon his return, Jar Jar helped to forge an alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo, ending years of mistrust. For his efforts, he was promoted to Bombad General and served in the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle for Naboo. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon who had been killed by Darth Maul, as well as the subsequent victory parade. ''Attack of the Clones'' Sometime after the events of The Phantom Menace, Jar Jar moves to Coruscant to become a Senior Representatives for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving under Padmé. He temporarily takes her place as senator when she goes into hiding after an assassination attempt on her life. Jar Jar was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine into proposing that the Senate grant the Chancellor emergency powers that would allow him to create an army to combat the Separatists. This lead to the creation of the army deployed by the Republic during the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Jar Jar was present when Palpatine was brought back from the Battle of Coruscant, and was among the Senators who welcomed him back. He is seen again when Palpatine officially transforms the Republic into the Empire, thus changing the Galactic Senate into the Imperial Senate. He later attends Padmé's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa, following the cart alongside Boss Nass. In Printed Media In the novel Star Wars: Aftermath: Empire's End, ''occurring between the events of ''Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, it is revealed that because of his involvement with allowing the rise of the Galactic Empire, Jar Jar was once again banished by the other Gungans, this time for good. He then made a living for himself as a clown that performed in the streets of Theed on Naboo. Gallery Jarjarport.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-1098.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-1121.jpg Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4146.jpg|Jar Jar about to get in a fight with Sebulba Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4158.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4204.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-4734.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6119.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6235.jpg Jar Jar.jpg|Jar Jar attending Padmé's funeral Jar Jar 2.jpg Jar Jar 5.jpg Jar Jar 3.jpg|Jar Jar with several fellow Senators. EpGuide609.png Mourning Qui-Gon.png Jar Jar Binks Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Jar Jar Tsum Tsum mini Jar Jar Binks POP.jpg|Jar Jar Funko POP! Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Grey.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Female.jpg Jar_Jar_9499.png Hero Smash JAR JAR.jpg Star Wars Collectible Figures - Prequel Set.jpg External links * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Animated characters Category:Politicians Category:Adults